gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x08 Two Voices Are Better Than One
So, in case you’ve been living under a rock, here’s what happened on Glee: The Future of Us: Harlow likes Rowan, but she’s crushing on Margie’s crush Gabe. Tyler kissed Margie, but she was totally not having it. Margie used to date Caleb, who Allegra liked, and he’s currently mad at them both. Meanwhile, Mr. Shapiro and Miss Draper broke up because Mr. Shapiro was too scared to tell Miss Draper he loved her, and Mr. Norton has a thing for Miss Corcoran, but he hasn’t asked her out yet. '' ''And that’s what you missed, on GLEE! Daisy felt nervous as she stepped out of her car and began the walk towards Aaron’s house. Her, Aaron and Josh had hung out every Friday night since she’d met them – Beth now included since she’d become part of the group – and she was hoping since they were friends again things could be at least somewhat normal. She was halfway up the walk when she stopped and froze. She didn’t mean to look inside, but the curtains had been pulled back, and all the lights were on in the living room. She saw Aaron first, sitting on the couch and drinking a beer, like he usually was on their Friday nights. He was laughing at something, and she assumed that Josh had actually bothered to come early for once. But, she quickly realized the other person in the house was most definitely not Josh. She had bright red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was smiling, showing off perfect teeth, and wore a tight top and pencil skirt. Aaron laughed at something she said and she smirked, sipping her beer. Daisy almost wished she could find some flaw in her ex’s new lady friend, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t believe Aaron was already dating again. They may have not been together anymore, but Daisy had thought they had something special. Apparently not, since Aaron was already entertaining female visitors once more. Well, I hope he’s happy. ''Daisy thought bitterly, tears stinging the corner of her eyes as she marched back into her car and put it in reserve. Aaron stood from the couch, putting his beer down, and his company followed suit. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” He said to her, handing her her wrap. “But like I said, I’m expecting friends.” “It’s fine,” She said. “We’ll see each other the next time McKinley and Carmel’s math clubs face off in competition.” They both laughed, and she paused. “Maybe sooner if you want to go grab a coffee or something...” “Krista,” Aaron said. “I told you, I think you’re really great but I just ended things with someone and I’m not ready to see anyone again just yet.” Krista shrugged. “Hey, I try. Maybe some other time.” “Maybe some other time,” Aaron agreed unenthusiastically. Krista didn’t hide her disappointment as she put on her wrap. “It was nice seeing you again, Aaron,” She said as she left. “You too,” Aaron replied, and truthfully it was good seeing Krista again. She was a nice girl. He watched as Krista made her way towards her car and was about to duck back inside when he saw a very familiar red VW Bug driving down the street. Crap. '''GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US' Beth didn’t know what to think when she found a weepy Daisy in her classroom on Monday morning. “Umm, hey,” She said uneasily, putting her stuff down. “What’s –” “He,” Daisy hiccupped. “He already…” Hiccup. “Has another…” Hiccup. “Girlfriend!” Hiccup. “What?” Beth said as she thumbed through some articles on The War of 1812. “That jerk! Who is it?” “I don’t know,” Daisy responded sadly, wiping the remains of tears from her eyes. “I saw him with her on Friday, and Beth she’s so much prettier than me,” “I bet that’s not true!” Beth assured her friend. “I bet she’s the biggest slut like, ever.” “So you think he’s having sex with her?” Daisy practically screeched in reply. “That’s even worse!” She started crying again, loudly. “No, no, no!” Beth said, rising from her seat to wrap her arms around the smaller woman. Daisy’s head fell sadly against Beth’s shoulder, and Beth had a feeling her sleeve was going to be tearstained. She patted Daisy’s back, trying to be soothing. “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant…” What had she meant? “I bet they’re not serious. She’ll probably break his heart.” “But I don’t want him to get hurt!” Daisy said, hiccupping again. “I still love him and want him to be,” Hiccup. “Happy!” More crying. Damn, Beth thought. I just can’t win, huh? ''She slowly separated herself from Daisy, and the guidance counselor looked up at her with mascara running down her face. “You stay right there,” Beth said, slowly backing away. “And I’ll be right back. With Kleenex and maybe some ice cream.” She would bring Daisy some tissues and comfort foods later. Just not right now. “Gotta go.” Then, Beth made a quick exit. ---------------------------------------------------------- Beth walked into glee club fifteen minutes late, with a wet spot on her blue sweater from where Daisy had been crying. Josh and the New Directions were already there. “Okay everyone,” She announced, walking briskly to the whiteboard. “So, as you all probably know, Sectionals is next week.” The glee club gave a collection cheer in response. “It’s so exciting!” Allegra said. “Have you decided who gets the solo yet?” She raised one of her eyebrows, as if silently saying: “Me.” “There isn’t going to be a solo at Sectionals,” Beth announced, and she could practically hear Allegra’s shocked gasp. Margie didn’t bother to hide her over exaggerated eye roll. “But, there will be a duet,” Allegra casted a look at Caleb, trying to be fleeting and failing. Having seen this, Margie faked a cough. “Stalker in a sailor outfit,” Cough. She placed a hand on her chest. “I’m sorry; I think I may be coming down with something…” Allegra shot her a dirty look. “Oh, just because I’m wearing white and navy?” “Please,” Margie laughed. “There’s an anchor pin on your purse,” She pointed to the blue bag in question, which Allegra immediately pulled closer to her body. “Well, you look like a demented third grader!” Allegra insulted, causing Rowan to smirk and Teagan to snap her fingers in the Z formation. Margie gasped. She was wearing a pink sweater and jeans today, with a pair of glittery pink Uggs and owl shaped coin purse clipped to her belt loop. “Bitch!” “Will both of you just shut up?” Caleb asked, turning around to look at them, annoyed. Allegra looked down at her shoes and Margie crossed her arms indifferently, turning her attention back to the front. “As I was saying,” Beth said, trying to revert attention back to her. “We will be holding a duets competition this week in glee club. The winning duo will not only get to sing a duet at Sectionals but will become the co-captains of New Directions.” Everyone clapped. “Oooh!” DJ said. “I call Tommy!” Tommy and Elena both turned their heads to look at him. They were sitting together, with Tommy’s arm wrapped around Elena’s shoulder. “Hell no!” Tommy said. “I want to sing a duet with my girlfriend.” “You’ve already sang two duets with her,” Shawn pointed out from Elena’s other side. “Maybe someone else should get her for once.” Elena felt herself begin to smile. Maybe Shawn did like her as more than a friend… “Shawn’s right,” Beth said. “In order to prevent everyone picking their close friends, your partners for the duets competition will be determined by fate.” She held up a hat and the kids oohed and ahhed. “Margie, Caleb, Harlow, Teagan, Tommy, and DJ come and pick a slip.” The six kids walked up to the front and reached their hands into the hat, each pulling out a name. Margie wrinkled her nose. “Tyler,” She read aloud, looking up at the boy. “Can I change my partner?” She asked Beth. “No,” Beth replied. “Sit down, please,” Margie sulked back to her seat. “Teagan?” “Ben!” Teagan announced happily, giving Ben a high five as she went to go sit next to him. DJ frowned as he read the name on his slip of paper. “Elena,” He announced. Great, he had to work with the woman who had stolen Tommy from him. This was going to be oh-so-fun (and he meant “oh-so-fun” sarcastically). Elena’s face faltered as DJ took his seat. This would be a very…interesting assignment. “Shawn,” Tommy announced, and they looked at each other. Tommy smiled sarcastically as he took his seat. Oh great. Harlow unfolded his piece of paper. He smiled. “Rowan,” He tried to play it cool on the outside, but inside, he was jumping up and down and screaming ''Yes! Yes! Yes! Caleb knew this meant there was only one person left for him to be partnered with. “Allegra,” Yes, Caleb was still mad at Allegra. She hadn’t even tried to apologize or anything. He was not going to be enjoying this duet at all. “Any questions?” Beth asked. Ben raised his hand. “Yes Ben?” “Why is Mr. Norton here?” He asked. Margie scoffed. “How’d you even know?” She asked. “You can’t see.” Ben frowned. “I heard him when he came in!” “And if you say one more word,” Teagan snapped. “I swear to God, you won’t be able to see either when I’m done with –” Ben touched her arm, and she reluctantly shut up. “Mr. Norton is here to sing an example duet with me,” Beth explained. “You sing?” Rowan asked. “No,” Josh said, standing up. “But, Miss Corcoran here didn’t really give me a choice. She’s just so…''persuasive.” Actually, that wasn’t how it had gone down. Josh had been in the teacher’s lounge, drinking coffee, when Beth had stormed in. “You,” She said. “You’re going to sing a duet with me!” Josh had looked up, eyes wide. “I am?” He’d never been very confident in his singing ability. He’d failed his music class in high school. Now, the song began. “''Everyone’s around, no words are coming out, and I can’t find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?” Josh sang, looking into Beth’s eyes. “''And I know this isn’t enough, I still don’t measure up. And I’m not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it.” “''And I do,” They both sang. “''Want you; know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you, know I think you’d be good to me and I’d be so good to you. I would.” “''I thought I saw a sign,” Beth sang. “''Somewhere between the lines. Maybe it’s me, maybe I only see what I want. But I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I’ve become.” “''And I do want you, know I hold you up above everyone.” They both sang. “''And I do want you, know I think you’d be good to me, and I’d be so good to you. Woah. You bring me higher. Yeah. I would.” “''And I do want you, know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you, know I think you’d be good to me, and I’d be so good to you. I’d be good to you, I’d be good to you, I’d be so good to you…” When they finished, they were so close, almost touching, just like how they were when Beth had been upset after Invitationals. For a second, Beth wondered what would happen if she kissed Josh right then. Then she was brought back to reality. “Ooooh!” Teagan said. “Do I sense some sexual tension?” Josh and Beth both turned to cast her a look. Moment officially ruined. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hi,” Caleb looked up and frowned when he saw Allegra standing by his locker. “Hi,” He said. “What do you want, exactly?” “Caleb,” She said softly. “Please. We can’t do this anymore.” Caleb looked down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He’d been angry at Allegra and Margie for fighting over him and acting juvenile, when really he’d been the biggest baby of all. “I’m sorry,” He said. “Okay?” “Okay,” Allegra said. “And I’m sorry too. Now, can we try to be friends again?” Caleb shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” He paused. “Do you…do you want to come over after school? Work on our duet?” Allegra smiled. Caleb Tenbrooke had asked her to come over to his house! “Sure,” ---------------------------------------------------------- “I don’t like you,” Elena looked up from the boxes of sheet music as DJ strode into the choir room. “Excuse me?” “You heard me,” DJ snapped, placing his hands on top of the piano, standing across from Elena. “You stole my man.” Elena wasn’t dating Tommy, and honestly she didn’t even like him. But, in that moment she felt so, so pissed off when DJ spoke to her like that. She wasn’t going to let him “Your man?” She snapped, cocking her head to the side. “Tommy is not gay.” Okay, so that claim was questionable, but Elena didn’t know that. “And for your information, I don’t like you either, so it seems we’re on the same page.” DJ shook his head and walked around the piano. He was so close to Elena she wanted to flinch, but she tried to hold her ground. “I don’t care what Miss Corcoran has to say about it,” DJ said. “I refuse to work with you.” He scowled, then turned on his heel and practically sashayed out of the room. God, ''Elena thought. ''What a bitch. '' ---------------------------------------------------------- Harlow smiled to himself as he heard Rowan walk into the AV room. “Hey,” He said. “I edited together the footage I got of you. You want to see?” “I’m just stopping by,” Rowan said. “Gabe’s taking me to his studio.” Harlow turned around in his chair, and he tried to hide his disappointment. With Rowan was a guy that Harlow immediately noticed was much, ''much more attractive than him. “Gabe,” He said. “Hi,” “Hey,” The guy – Gabe – said. “You must be Harlow, Rowan’s friend.” “Yup, that’s me,” Harlow said. “Rowan’s friend…” “I’m sure the movie’s great so far,” Rowan said, opening up her clutch and pulling out a small piece of paper. “I promise to watch it later. I just wanted to give you this list of duet ideas I have for us.” She handed the piece of paper to Harlow. “Gabe’s gonna drop me off at eight, after we go to his studio and grab some dinner, so you can call me any time after that. Did you know Gabe’s an artist?” Harlow faked a smile and swallowed. “No,” He answered. “No, I didn’t know that.” Of course he’s an artist. Typical. '' Rowan smiled and took Gabe’s hand. “I’ll see you later, Harlow.” “Bye, Rowan.” Harlow watched them leave and turned back to his computer. The last clip of Rowan ended on the screen, and Harlow saw his own face pop up. “Rowan,” Onscreen Harlow said. “Will you go on a date with me?” Then, the whole thing went black, and Harlow was alone, with no one to answer his question. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Are you doing anything this Thursday night?” Daisy looked up as Beth strode into her office. “Hello to you too,” Beth rolled her eyes. “So, I know you’re upset about this whole Aaron thing, and I think I have a solution – I got you a date.” Daisy’s face fell. “Beth…” She began, shaking her head. “Just hear me out!” Beth said, raising a hand in a pause gesture. “His name’s Sean – Sean Moss. His mom worked on one of my mom’s old plays. He’s only a few years older than you, he’s really nice. But he works at a law firm and he’s flying to a conference in Detroit on Friday, so I need an answer ASAP.” “Beth,” Daisy repeated. “I’m not ready. Aaron and I just broke up, it’s way too soon.” “Daisy, trust me, you need to get back out there again,” Beth said. “I think you and Sean could really go the distance. Daisy Moss – has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” She paused. “Okay, now that I think about it, it kind of makes you sound like a gardening store…But still!” “Beth, seriously!” Daisy sighed. “This isn’t your problem.” “Daisy, come on –” “Beth, stop trying to handle my love life! You can’t even take care of your own!” She stopped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that…” “What do you mean?” Beth asked, putting her hands on her hips. “You think I can’t handle my love life?” Daisy looked down. “It’s just…you and Josh.” “Me and Josh? Josh Norton? Our Josh?” “Yes!” Daisy sighed, exasperated. “You have a thing for him, don’t you?” “No!” Beth insisted immediately. When Daisy gave her a look, as if saying she didn’t believe her, she sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe. But he’s ''Josh.” “Beth, I appreciate your help, really I do,” Daisy said. “But please, I’m not ready to date again. Just respect that,” ---------------------------------------------------------- Caleb opened the front door and smiled when he saw Allegra. “Hey,” He said. “Come on in,” Allegra stepped inside, letting Caleb take her coat. She looked up and around, taking it all in. The Tenbrookes had a nice house – big and spacious. The entryway was full of family photos, all in black frames of Caleb, his mother, his father, a slightly older boy who must’ve been Caleb’s brother, and a pretty, redheaded girl who Allegra knew had to be his sister. Above all the photos, the word ‘Family’ was hanging in matching black letters. Allegra thought that wall alone represented the Tenbrookes nicely. “You have a great house,” Allegra said to Caleb as he rejoined her, having hung up her coat. “Thanks,” Caleb replied, smiling. “My parents aren’t home, I hope you don’t mind.” For a split second, this fact excited Allegra, but then she reminded herself that nothing was going to happen between them. “That’s fi-” “Hey,” Caleb and Allegra both looked up at the top of the stairs, where a girl stood. She was in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms, with a scarf tied around her head, and looked significantly thinner than she did in the photos. Caleb’s little sister, ''Allegra immediately thought. “Hey,” Caleb said, walking towards the bottom of the stairs to address his younger sister. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” “I was,” His sister said, crossing her skinny arms. “I can only sleep for so long, Caleb.” “Seriously, Sarah, go back to bed.” Caleb said, raising his voice slightly and speaking firm. “You have chemo tomorrow.” ''Chemo? ''Allegra thought. She opened her mouth, and a small sound came out, but she promptly closed it. Caleb and Sarah both looked at her and then turned back to each other. “You just want me to go back to bed so you can do your girlfriend,” Sarah said teasingly. Caleb’s jaw dropped, and he raised his hands up in a what-are-you-talking-about gesture. “You’re fourteen! When did you start saying things like ‘do your girlfriend’?” Sarah grinned. “So she is your girlfriend!” “No!” Caleb said. “Sarah, seriously! Go to your room, please! Allegra and I need to work on a duet!” Sarah sighed. “Fine,” She said, dragging it out so it sounded like ‘fuh-ine’. “But if you two get too loud, I ''will start banging on the wall.” Then she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, going back to her room and slamming the door. Caleb turned to Allegra. “Sorry about that, I don’t know where she learned all that sexual inendo from.” Allegra didn't even bother to tell him it was "innuendo". “It’s okay,” She assured him. “She’s cute.” Allegra paused, wondering if it would be intruding to ask about his sister. “You said she has to go to chemo…” Caleb’s face faltered slightly, but he quickly regained his composure, nodding slowly. “Yeah,” He said. “She has a brain tumor.” “Oh my God,” Allegra said. “I’m so sorry…” “It’s not your fault,” Caleb assured her as he began walking up the stairs. Allegra followed him. “You know what they say – shit happens,” Allegra laughed. “Is the chemo helping her?” “It was at first,” Caleb replied. “But recently, it hasn’t been really working. She’s been sick a lot too, and some of the drugs they tried gave her kidney damage.” “That’s rough,” Allegra said as they stepped inside Caleb’s room. Allegra wasn’t exactly sure what she’d imagined Caleb’s room to look like. It had blue walls, and a big bed with a gray and white striped down comforter and pillows that matched the walls. He had a desk to do his schoolwork, and a TV and video game console. On the walls were football pennants and ticket stubs. “Yeah,” Caleb said, sitting down on the bed. Allegra followed suit, wondering if that was crossing a line only after she’d done it. Caleb didn’t seem to mind. “It was worst at first. I convinced myself she was suffering, watching her lose her hair, get skinner, start having side effects. But then I realized, what choice did we have? I couldn’t let her die. She deserved a fighting chance.” “Of course she’s a fighter,” Allegra said. “She’s related to you, isn’t she?” Caleb smirked and looked down, as if slightly embarrassed. Allegra smiled wistfully. “Would you mind if,” She began. “If I kissed you right now?” Caleb looked up, his face hard to read at first. He looked…surprised. But, then he scooted closer, so his face was just inches away from Allegra’s. So, she went for it, eliminating the distance and pressing her lips against Caleb’s. She was actually kissing Caleb Tenbrooke, and it was…''amazing.'' Until they started to hear banging on the wall, anyway. “I don’t hear talking!” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey, Shawn,” Elena started off to meet her friend, but Shawn slammed her locker and started walking. Elena quickened her pace, wondering if she hadn’t heard her. “Shawn!” She practically had to run to keep up with her, which was hard to do in heels. “Hey, are you okay?” “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend,” Shawn snapped in reply, speeding up her already brisk walk. Elena began to take off her shoes in order to keep up. Uh-oh. ''She thought. “Tommy?” “He is your boyfriend, isn’t he?” ''No. ''“Yeah,” Elena replied. “What happened?” “He insulted me!” Shawn said. “He said that he wanted me to back off, and stop hanging out with you, like he thinks I’m some predatory lesbian.” She stopped walking, turning to face Elena, who was panting. “Listen, Elena, I know you’re straight, and trust me I’m not trying to steal you from Tommy. We’re just friends.” Elena knew Shawn was trying to be nice, but she felt crushing disappointment. “Right,” She said. “I know, and I’ll make sure Tommy does too,” “Good,” Shawn said, smiling. “I’m glad you’re happy Elena, I really am.” “Thanks,” Elena said unenthusiastically, still holding her shoes, as she watched Shawn walk away. ---------------------------------------------------------- Ever since she’d found out they were going to be duet partners, Margie had been avoiding Tyler like the plague. He’d tried to talk to her, but whenever he got within ten feet of her she’d walk the other way. So, when she approached him the next morning, needless to say he was surprised. “So, you’re talking to me now, huh?” Tyler said. Margie crossed her arms in response. “Oh shut up,” She snapped. “The only reason I’m talking to you is because of the duet thing. I don’t want to sing with you, you know, but I guess I don’t have a choice. Plus, I want to be co-captain.” “Even if it means co-captaining with me?” Tyler asked. “The awful, awful boy who dared to fall for you?” “I said shut up,” Margie replied. “For your information, you’re not all innocent here. You kissed me on the lips just after my boyfriend dumped me. That was totally inappropriate. And as long as Allegra or Rowan don’t become co-captain, I’m happy.” “Okay, I know about your feelings for Allegra,” Tyler said. “But what did Rowan do to make you have a vendetta against her?” “She’s dating the guy I like.” Margie said. “She knew I liked him, and she totally broke the girl code.” “Whoa, whoa!” Tyler laughed, holding his hands up in a shocked gesture. “So, you’re mad at me for kissing you after Caleb dumped you, but you’re already crushing on a new guy? Wow, what did I ever see in you? You are such a hypocrite.” “Whatever,” Margie sighed. “You don’t have to like me, a lot of people don’t. I think we have something to sing about.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “''Head underwater,” Margie sang. “''And they tell me to breathe easy for awhile. The breathing gets harder, even I know that.” “''Made room for me,” Tyler sang. “''But it’s too soon to see if I’m happy in your hands. I’m unusually hard to hold onto.” “''Blank stares at blank pages,” Margie sang. “''No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me.” “''I’m not gonna write you a love song, cause you asked for it,” They both sang. “''Cause you need one, you see. I’m not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it’s make or break in this if you’re on your way. I’m not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving I’ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today.” “''I learned the hard way that they all say,” Margie sang. “''Things you want to hear. And my heavy heart sinks deep down under,” “''You and your twisted words,” Tyler sang. “''Your help just hurts. You are not who I thought you were. Hello to high and dry.'' “''Convinced me to please you.” Tyler sang. “''Made me think that I need this too,” Margie sang. “''I’m trying to let you hear me as I am,” Tyler sang. “''I’m not gonna write you a love song,” They both sang. “''Cause you asked for it. Cause you need one you see. I’m not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it’s make or break in this. If you’re on your way, I’m not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving I’ma need a better reason to write you a love song today.” “''Promise me,” Margie sang. “''That you’ll leave the light on to help me see with daylight, my guide, gone.” “''Cause I believe,” Tyler sang. “''There’s a way you can love me because I say…''” “''I won’t write you a love song, cause you asked for it,” Tyler and Margie sang, standing closer so they could look at each other. “''Cause you need one, you see. I’m not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it’s make or break in this.” “''Is that why you wanted a love song?” They both sang. Tyler tried to get closer, but Margie turned around and walked towards the piano, her hair whipping in his face. “''Cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see. I’m not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me it’s make or break in this. If you’re on your way, I’m not gonna write you to stay. If your heart is nowhere in it I don’t want it for a minute. Babe, I’ll walk the seven seas when I believe there’s a reason to write you a love song today, today.” Everyone clapped as Margie and Tyler took their seats. “Very good, guys,” Beth said. “You really put aside your differences to make a great duet. Up next is DJ and Elena,” “Elena and I are not singing together due to irreconcilable differences,” DJ said, casting Elena an annoyed look. Teagan scoffed. “That’s a reason to get divorced,” Ben said. “Not a reason to avoid singing a duet,” “Oh-kay,” Beth cut in. “Tommy and Shawn?” “We don’t have a song either,” Tommy said. Beth sighed loudly. “Caleb and Allegra? Do you have anything?” “But of course!” Allegra said, bolting up. Caleb rose from his seat and grabbed his guitar. “Caleb and I actually worked well together,” They shared a look. “''Really'' well together,” “''All I knew this morning when I woke,” Allegra sang. “''Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before. And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind, make me feel like,” “''I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,” Caleb and Allegra sang. “''I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you.” “''Cause all I know is we said “Hello” and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed.” They both sang. “''All I know is you held the door. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” “''And all my walls stood painted blue,” Caleb sang. “''And I’ll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.” “''And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,” Allegra sang. “''The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like,” “''I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.” They both sang. “''I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you.” “''Cause all I know is we said “Hello” and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed.” They both sang. “''All I know is you held the door. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” “''Come back and tell me why I’m feeling like I’ve missed you all this time. Oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight and let me know it’s not all in my mind.” “''I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.” Caleb and Allegra sang. “''I just wanna know you, know you.” “''Cause all I know is we said “Hello” and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed.” They both sang. “''All I know is you held the door. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” “''All I know is we said “Hello” so dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed. All I know is the new found grace. All my days I know your face. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” Everyone clapped again and Allegra and Caleb smiled at each other. The bell rang and the students began to file out. “Great job today, everyone!” Beth said, beginning to erase the board. “Rowan and Harlow will go tomorrow and then we’ll put it to a vote!” As the kids left, Daisy walked in. “Hey,” Beth said to her, pleasantly surprised. “What’s-” “I’ve changed my mind,” Daisy cut her off. “I want to meet your mother’s friend’s son. If Aaron is moving on, why shouldn’t I?” Beth smiled slightly. “Umm, okay. Okay I’ll give him a call.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Do you have any idea why Daisy had been avoiding me?” Aaron asked as he sat down besides Josh the next morning, coffee mug in hand. “We said we were going to be friends again but she’s been acting really weird. I keep texting her asking if she’s okay, because I think she kind of has the wrong idea about something, but she hasn’t responded.” “She’s been fine around me,” Josh said with a shrug, stirring his coffee. “But I can ask Beth, if you want.” “No need Joshua, Allen,” Robin appeared suddenly, sliding into a seat across from them. Did she just follow them around and listen to their conversations or something? “You need the 4-1-1, I’ve got it. Dandelion has a date.” Aaron and Josh both raised their eyebrows at this information, not even bothering to correct Robin on their names. “She does?” Aaron said, shocked and, secretly, trying to hide how upset he was. “Hmmm,” Robin said, nodding. “The grapevine says he’s a real catch – a lawyer. Why go back to a high school math teacher who’s afraid of commitment when you can have a lawyer who drives a BMW?” “I am not afraid of commitment!” Aaron said at the same time Josh said “He has a BMW?” “Mmmhmm,” Robin said, nodding to herself. She took a sip of coffee from her Cheerios thermos before standing up and walking away. “Are you okay?” Josh asked Aaron, who was still looking ahead at the empty space where Robin had been sitting. Aaron shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. “Yeah,” He said. “If Daisy’s moved on, why shouldn’t I?” ---------------------------------------------------------- “''Look around,” Harlow sang. “''There’s no one but you and me. Right here and now the way it was meant to be.” He looked at Rowan, standing across the room from him by the piano. She smiled as they met eyes, but in a friendly way, not because she reciprocated Harlow’s feelings. “''There’s a smile on my face, knowing that together everything that’s in our way we’re better than alright.” “''Walking between the raindrops,” Harlow and Rowan sang together. “''Riding the aftershock beside you. Off into the sunset, living like there’s nothing left to lose. Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew. Hold on and take a breath, I’ll be here every step, walking between the raindrops with you.” “''Take me now,” Rowan sang. “''The world’s such a crazy place. When the walls come down you’ll know I’m here to stay. There’s nothing I would change knowing that together everything that’s in our way we’re better than alright.” “''Walking between the raindrops,” Harlow and Rowan both sang. “''Riding the aftershock beside you. Off into the sunset, living like there’s nothing left to lose. Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew. Hold on and take a breath, I’ll be here every step, walking between the raindrops with you.” “''There’s a smile on my face, knowing that together everything that’s in our way we’re better than alright.” “''Walking between the raindrops,” Both of them sang. “''Riding the aftershock beside you. Off into the sunset, living like there’s nothing left to lose. Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew. Hold on and take a breath, I’ll be here every step, walking between the raindrops with you. Between the raindrops with you. Between the raindrops with you. Between the raindrops with you.” There was applause as Rowan and Harlow finished and sat down. “Great job guys,” Beth said, beginning to pass out slips of paper. “Everyone please write down the duet partners you are picking as the winners, and then we’ll count them up and see who wins!” All the kids picked up their pens and pencils and began to frantically scribble. A few minutes later, Beth finished tallying up the votes. “Well,” She said. “It seems that everyone voted for themselves. Even those who chose to not participate,” She looked at DJ, Tommy and Shawn when she said this, and they all slunk down in their seats. “But, one person did not vote for themselves. So, the winners and co-captains by one vote are, drum roll please,” The members of New Directions all banged on their knees and chairs in anticipation. “Harlow and Rowan!” Rowan squealed, while Harlow still hadn’t processed the news by the time she’d flung her arms around him. A second later, Harlow hugged back as everyone gave token applause. She smelled like tangy citrus perfume. Elena clapped harder than anyone else. She knew she couldn’t vote for herself and DJ. She almost voted for Shawn, but then Tommy would be co-captain, and she was not giving him that. That left only one option, and Elena knew she made the right choice voting for Harlow and Rowan. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Okay,” Beth said, giving Daisy one last pep talk as they stood in the front of the restaurant by the hostess stand. Sean, Daisy’s date, was already seated, and Beth could see him over Daisy’s shoulder from here. He was in a dress shirt and khakis, sipping a glass of red wine as he looked over the menu. He obviously hadn’t seen them. “You got this, and you look great, even if you didn’t wear the outfit I picked out for you.” Here, Daisy rolled her eyes and readjusted the strap of her blue paisley dress. Beth had tried to force a little black contraption on her, but Daisy had known she couldn’t wear it. It was so not her. “You’re going to have a great time, I promise you. Just let me reapply your makeup one more time.” She uncapped the tube of lipstick and tried to reach for Daisy’s face, but Daisy flinched and moved away. “Beth, seriously,” Daisy sighed. “I’m fine, you’re acting like my mother.” “Sorry!” Beth said, putting the lipstick back in her purse. “I just really want this to work out. Which it will, it totally will.” She added the last part when Daisy practically went pale. “Now go get him.” The maitre-d appeared with a menu under her arm. “Right this way, ma’am,” She said to Daisy, who cast Beth one more look before following her. Sean looked up as Daisy took the seat across from him. She felt her face flush as she grabbed the menu from the maitre-d, who promptly walked away. “Hi,” Sean said. “I’m Sean. Beth’s told me a lot about you.” “Daisy,” Daisy said, taking his hand when he extended it. “She’s told me a lot about you too.” “Really?” Sean laughed. “Well, what has she said?” “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Daisy replied, trying to be flirty. She figured it had worked, since Sean laughed again. “I’d simply like to know how Beth made me sound appealing enough for a pretty lady like you to agree to go out with me.” Daisy’s face grew hotter, but this time not because she was nervous. “Why thank you,” She said, giggling. “She said you were a lawyer…” “Huh,” Sean teased. “I never imagined you to be a gold digger.” Daisy laughed. “You caught me.” Sean lifted up the wine bottle. “Would you like a glass of wine?” “Sure,” Daisy replied with a smile, extending her glass so Sean could pour her some. When he finished, he lifted up his own glass. “Cheers,” He said. “Cheers,” Daisy echoed as they clinked their glasses together. Back from by the hostess stand, Beth watched him laugh and toast, letting out a sigh of relief. Maybe if this whole glee coaching thing didn’t work out, she could have a career as a professional matchmaker. ---------------------------------------------------------- Aaron took another sip from his beer bottle as he stared at his phone in front of him. You can do this. ''He thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed, lifting it to his ear. She answered on the first ring. “Aaron?” “Hey, Krista,” He said. “I was wondering…do you have plans tomorrow night?” ---------------------------------------------------------- '''Well, it only took a week, but it's finally done! I hope you liked the episode and please review!' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts